Anarchy Notes: WOMYNRULE THOUGHTS Lilly's diary
by Becky.Carmine
Summary: This is Lilly's diary. She can't find inspiration for her Tv Show Lilly tells it like it is, and her best friend seem to be inlove for her brother Michael. This is her point of view based on the real story of the Princess Diaries, wrote by our well known
1. Cause imma grrl

**TUESDAY, SEPTEMBER 23**

Okay, I am just trying to figure what to put in my tv show next week. Well... i don't have a clue! Maybe I could ask Mia to help.

LILLY MOSCOVITZ, WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU?

Ask Mia Help? Mia would only talk about her whales and how about I should do an episode of my show about the Greenpeace.

Last month she asked me that. OH, I KNOW THE GREENPEACE ROCKS, but COME ON! Does she really thinks I WOULD DO AN ENTIRE EPISODE OF MY SHOW ABOUT THIS?

Maybe I could make it about how the Albert Einstein High School Sucks. Yeah, it's a good idea. I could make an special just saying how the AEHS is full of stupid snobby blonde bitches, like, LANA WEINBERGER. That grub is useless to the human society. Besides, I don't even know if she really

is a human being with all that pink and stuff.

ARGH, if you wanna know!

Or, i could film the Cultural diversity in the school. In some weeks we'll gonna have this stupid dance about the Cultural diversity.

Well, don't think i am interested in this thing. I think i could only do this special to know more about this new Russian guy, Boris Pelkowsky. Actually, he is in my G & T class, and we usually lock him in the supply closet, so we don't have to listen to more Stravinsky, or Beethoven, or Lizt or whatever in his violin.

I know that he is a very good musician, but my ears can't handle it in the middle of the G&T class.

Hmmm... maybe i can lock me there with him.

Who knows i can get CLOSER, HUH?

Hahahahahahahaha...

**WEDNESDAY, SEPTEMBER 24, FIFTH PERIOD**

I really don't know why Mia is so worried about. Christ, it's just our Algebra teacher! He's not the green monster of the bad, terrible, lake of moving sand. Cause this monster would be Lana, in fact.

The thing is: she's here talking about how her mother is gonna go out with Mr. Gianini on a date.

"Mr. Gianini is cool" I said. But she seem not to agree with me, cause she just looked at me with this strange face she does sometimes and said: "Oh, right. He's cool for you that's not gonna flunk Algebra, like me. And besides, he can sitck his tongue in my mom's mouth, do you have a clue?" and then turned to her diary.

Oh good. Jesus, i certainly have to teach my best friend to be more realistic. A guy like Mr. G would never, EVER, put his tongue in the mouth of ms.Thermopolis like that in the first date. And if he does, what's the matter? Unless he wouldn't take her to his place to do a little wild, fierce sex. Haha.

Okay, i forgot telling here: Mia is my best friend since... ever. She's a little freaky sometimes, like you can see right now. She has many obsessions like her flat-chest and obviously this tongue-in-the-mouth thing.

In the other day she was telling me how she saw Josh Richter put his tongue in Lana's mouth. ARRGH, GROSS, if you wanna know.

I've been watching her comportament these days. I totally think she has a little crush on Josh. UGH, bad taste. OK, i know, he's a really good piece of ass, but come on, he's snobby, false, dishonest, and... you know what? He's a grub. But a very pretty grub. I can't blame Mia for liking him a little. Everyone likes. But the problem is: MIA TRIES TO SEE GOOD THINGS IN EVERYONE. This is ridiculus, cause 95 of the Manhattan population are mean people. Like Josh. Like Lana. Like... me, i guess.

Few days ago, I and Mia were at Bigelow's buying some alpha hydroxy for my mom, and there was Josh. And just because he said "Hey" to her, she thinks he's a different person out of school, that he's a good person and etc. GOODNESS, TELL ME: DO I DESERVE IT?

"My lord, Mia, you have and overactive imagination and a phatological need to invent drama in your life, you knew it?" I said.

"OK, you can think that i have this overactive imagination, but, what do you mean with phatological need to invent drama?" - she just couldn't stop looking at him leaving the store. I had to pull her face back, and her mind to reality.

"The overactive imagination is about our backstreet boy clone Josh. And a classic example of the need of inventing drama is your upsetness about your mom and Mr.G. I really don't understando you. If you're that upset about it, just tell your mom. Tell her you don't want her going out with him. You know, you're always going around, lying about how you feel. Why don't you just assert yourself for a change? Your feelings have worth!"

Well, after a line like that i think you must guess what happened. She didn't say anything else. Ha. THE POWER OF THE WORDS.

-- Lilly tells it like it is:

Still don't have a clue.

THURSDAY, SEPTEMBER 25, G & T

In the way to school I just had the best idea for my Tv show.

I decided to go walking this morning, and infortunately, my stupid donkey older brother Michael came too.

Can you believe that three people (obviously tourists) came to us to ask if I knew how to get to "Green Witch" Village?

They actually don't know that in the word Greenwich - the real name of the village - we don't pronounce the letter "w".

This bugs me. A WHOLE LOT.

People should know how to say the names of the places here. At least I would try saying the places names correctly, if i was in a foreign country. So here it is:

-- Lilly tells it like it is:

Day of shooting: TODAY

Location where will be recorded: The Washington

Square Park

Victims: TOURISTS

List of the equipment:

1.Camera

2.Metrocards

3.Green clothes

Name of the episode: "The Green Witch Project", based in "The Blair Witch" movie.

When the tourists come to ask me how to get in to the Green Witch village, I'll start screaming and run away, faking terror.

Now, you can tell: WHO IS THE BEST? Lilly Moscovitz, Thank you.

Great story.

Simply great.


	2. Maybe i'm the only san person

**Anarchy notes – womynrule thoughts : chapter 2**

**HeLLo, everybody!**

**This is the 2nd chapter of Lilly's Diary. Hope you enjoy.**

**Please, review!**

**---------------------------**

**LATER ON THURSDAY, HOME.**

Geez!

Mia is totally freaking!

At lunch today Mia asked me about Mr G nostrils.

JESUS! How could the girl notice so well someone's nostrils?

She cam all over: "Have you ever seen how big arethe nostrils of Mr G? How can my mom date someone who's nostrils stick out so much? "

HOW COULD I KNOW? IF HER MOTHER LIKES HIM...

I totally answered her like i wasn't interested in Mr G nostrils (wich i wasn't, really) just to finish the conversation.

"No, i have never noticed his nostrils before. Are you gonna eat that dumpling?"

"How can you make it like it was no big deal? Hello,Moscovitz, MY mom is dating MY teacher who's nostrils stick out so much..."

I just don't know ahy she's so obsessed about. Cause, SERIOUSLY, this is really NO BIG DEAL.

Do you know what I think about that?

Mia just needs to worry about something just because she has so many problems and she doesn't want to worry about all of them at the same time, and then she does that.

She gets obsessed with something.

Now she chosed the Mom-and-algebra-teacher-having-an-affair-thing.

you know what? This is our first month in high school, and she's already flunking something, so she's taking her anxiety about that and transferring io Mr G and her mom.

My mother, Elaine Moscovitz (she's a

psychoanalyst) said that this is called displacement.

I mean, transferring feelings.

Anyway.

Today my mom and dad were wanting to analyse Mia with the thing of mom and teacher going out.

they, all of a sudden, asked her: "Oh, Mia, by the way, how do you feel about your mother starting to date your Algebra teacher?"

I almost kicked her butt when she said: "I feel fine about it".

GOODNESS! She doesn't take me seriously. She should stop lying. I think she didn't notice my look for her. I stared at her like I always do when I don't like something. She knows that.

But, she told me after that that she didn't wanted my parents to tell her mom she was not liking so mcuh of the date thing.

Whatever.

Michael just listened the conversation. I mean, he

listened just my mom and dad asking her about.

He started to laugh, oh so loudly that i thought Mia would hit him.

My brother acts like a jerk sometimes.

"Your mom is dating Frank Gianini?" He managed to say, but he was laughing so much i could hardly hear the words he said.

JERK.

OR, WELL, NOT SO JERK, BUT...

He was totally HARASSING Mia.

hahahahahahahahahahaha!

Mia was there, just begging him not to tell anybody about her mom and Mr G, and he went "What'll you do for me, Thermopolis, huh?"

GEEZ!

Mia not even noticed that. Mia is so far away from reality! HELLOOOOO MIAAAAAA WAKE UP WAKE UP WAKE UP! MY OLDER BROTHER MICHAEL IS TRYING TO MAKE OUT WITH YOU!

Of course i told her that he was harrassing her, sexually speaking, and she got all red.

little strawberry. haha!

That's how i call her when she gets red.

But I know she liked Michael sexually harassing her, cause I saw her face when she saw my brother SHIRTLESS today. She can't hide things from me.

She TOTALLY can't.

**FRIDAY, SEPTEMBER 26**

Well... like I was thinking.

MICHAEL, my older jerk dumb and stupid brother. He likes Mia. My best friend. He totally likes her.

He usually tries to keep his door locked. But today it was opened, cause he thought i was not home so...

I saw him writing on his journal.

(Yeah, he has a diary too... strange for a man huh?)

So, first i thought my brother was GAY, because COME ON! Write in diaries for me, is totally femme thing.

BUT when I SAW he writing Mia's name in his journal...

And Michael's so stupid he thought it was Maya thatwere there cleaning the room and didn't stop writing. He was in his study table, next to the computer, so he didn't see me. haha.

OF COURSE i pretended to be Maya just to see what were on the journal.

So, He likes her with all of his soul.

oh how cute.

Seriously, this is so cute i feel like Throw up.

OK, cause i never really thought about my brother and Mia together. never, EVER, thought about it. Not even crossed my mind something like that.

Just to know now he likes her.

Poor Michael.

Poor Mia.

**MONDAY, SEPTEMBER 29, G & T**

So I am gonna participate of the My Fair Lady play in the school.

PLEASE don't think i am gonna be the Lady.

I'll just flick the lights when the intermission is off.

Lana is playing the maid. HAHAHAHA... good, very very good.

And I hope she forgets her lines and get expelled of the play and she will have to search for some place to die alone.

What she did today with Mia was horrible!

That bitch just called Mia flat-chested in the middle of the school.

We were going to her locker, so Mia could get her money to lunch and she was there, waiting for the backstreet boy clone, then she looked down to mia's blouse and said:

"Oh how sweet. I see we still can't fit into a bra. Might I suggest Band-Aids?"

I swear that someday i'll kick her. She's GROSS.

ARGH, if you know what I mean.

So, I was so not gonna leave well enough alone.

I just said to her: "WHY DON'T YOU DO US ALL A FAVOUR AND GO CURL UP SOME PLACE AND DIE, WEINBERGER?"

So then Josh just walk away, and she started to yell: "Wait up, josh! Wait up"

do you know what?

WELL DONE, JOSH! Once in your life you did something WELL DONE.

hahahahah!

- Homework:

Biology: Questions at the end of chapter 3

English: Proposal

World Civ.: Questions of the chapter 4

G & T: OH, TELL ME...

Algebra: Problems 1-12 page 79

French: Use abvoir in neg. sentence.

- Lilly tells it like it is:

Think, Lilly, Think!


	3. i can teach him how to pull it out

**WEDNESDAY, OCTOBER 1**

Mia just told me how her dad is with some problems with his testicle.  
Okay, he doesn't have problems in the testicle yet, but he surely had them.  
Besides, he had to cut it off.  
He had this cancer, so...he can't have children anymore. So what? He already has Mia, why would he want more children?  
Cause we have to agree that if her father put other Mias out in the world that would  
really take my time.  
How could I teach all the Mias to be rational normal  
respectful human beings? That would be a HUGE JOB.  
With ONE Mia, I already sweat!

Anyway...  
I just told Mia that the fact that her dad can't have children anymore is  
very telling. Which is, really.  
Her dad must be serious and unresolved issues with this whole family, which  
includes Clarisse, Mia's grandma. Mia says she sucks. She really must be a  
HUGE pain in the ass, like Mia said.

In fact, I really couldn't make a comment about the veracity of that fact,  
about her Gandmere, cause I never met her grandma.  
But, okay, back to the dad subject:  
He MUST be afraid of losing his youth, really, and this is very serious in  
our society nowadays. Men usually lose their youth and think they lost  
their virility. Which I think this is a stupid thing, but come on, don't you  
think Men are stupid most of the time anyways?  
It seems that they don't have the same intelligence of women.  
For that I must say: Woo HOO! I am the best.

Mia said she thinks I should move up a grade, but I really apreciate being  
a freshman. I can study the adolescent conditions post-Cold War! Do you  
know HOW IMPORTANT THIS IS?

**MORE WEDNESDAY**

Why does Mia hates Boris so much? He is so CUTE!

Okay, just because he tucks in his sweater, doesn't mean he's a totally  
freak!

just a little...  
But i can teach him how to pull it out.  
hahahahahaha...  
if you know what i mean.

**FRIDAY, OCTOBER 3**

Mia is acting in a weird way today.  
I always can tell when she's weird cause... i am her best friend, after all.  
So, she is strangely annoying, AND, she's been crying.  
I know that because her eyes were all red and squinty.

She passed by my house today with that big beefy guy with a LIMO. YES, A   
LIMO!  
HOW CAN SHE HAVE A LIMO?  
I MEAN, WHY DO PEOPLE HAVE TO USE A LIMO,  
WHEN THEY CAN USE A NORMAL CAR?  
IF WE SELL THIS LIMO, WE CAN FEED THE PEOPLE OF A WHOLE   
COUNTRY!  
GEEZ!

Of course I didn't tell her that.  
She's been crying, so if I started to complain she  
would freak out. I know Mia.  
But I asked her why she was crying about. She answered me that it was   
PMS!  
PMS!  
CAN YOU BELIEVE THAT?  
It can't be PMS. She had her period last week, i remember. She borrowed a  
pad from me and ate all those Yodels at lunch.  
HOW CAN SHE THINK SHE WOULD MAKE ME SWALLOW THAT STORY, HUH?

BE CAREFUL MIA, I KNOW YOU LADY!  
HAAA!

I'll find out...or I am not Lilly Moscovitz.

And i'll have to find out, in one way or another. Michael will want to know  
why Mia is like that.  
hahahahahahaha... Gosh... those lovebirds...  
Do i deserve it?  
No. Certainly Not.

Please review ppl! Tnx!


End file.
